


Snowed In AU

by orphan_account



Series: Inspired by Rick Riordan and the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Jason Grace - Freeform, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Nico do Angelo/Jason Grace, another universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's POV of Jason getting snowed in his house after visiting and having a godly-power improved snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nico and Jason had gotten closer through the years. Nico could drive, and the seven could drink. Piper and Annabeth went off to college, leaving two broken hearted boys behind, but on good terms.

Nico was sitting by Talia’s tree. All he could think about was Percy and Annabeths break up. Sure, he felt guilty for it, but he was in love with Percy. Jason was the first person to know about Nico’s feelings, unless you included Cupid. Nico _strongly_ disliked that god.

Jason shocked Nico out of his day dream.   
“Hey,” Nico said. Jason sighed, and Nico continued, “What’s up?”

Nico had gotten pretty close to Jason. So he wasn’t shocked when Jason opened up to him instantly.

"Still a bit screwed up from the break up. I mean, _what went wrong_? I told her it was fine, because that’s what she needed to hear. Could she not tell I was lying? I’m not _that_ great a liar…"

While Jason went on, Nico slipped into another day dream. He hadn’t meant to. He fully intended to listen to Jason, but his imagination had a mind of its own. He replayed the scene with Percy and Annabeth in his head. He’d told Percy and Annabeth about his feelings, and last minute decided to say they were gone. He told them Percy was, “ _not his type_.”

He now regretted that.

He came to, realizing Jason was looking at him expectantly.

"Huh?" Nico said brilliantly.

"You didn’t here a word I just said, did you, di Angelo?" Jason knew Nico well enough to take no offense to his dazing off. They both had ADHD, after all.

Jason shifted his weight, trying to get more comfortable. His shoulder brushed past Nico’s, sending an electric spark down Nico’s spine (which was literally an electric shock). When Nico said they’d gotten close, it meant more to _him_ than to Jason. Jason thought of Nico as a little brother.

 

A few months later, Jason seemed to be okay with his and Piper’s break up. They were still close friends, of coarse, but no more than that. Nico had began to lose his attraction to Jason, and focused more on Percy. But, just Nico’s luck, Percy was entirely straight, so he had no interest in Nico.

Nico was like Percy’s little brother too, so Nico eventually gave up. He figured out Percy would never feel the same way, and now, Nico excepted it. At least Percy and Nico were still close friends.

It was mid Winter and snowing hard. Nico had found and rented an apartment a few weeks ago, so he still had boxes all over the living room. Nico felt somewhat embarrassed when he remembered Jason had been supposed to visit. Nico had a bad case of OCD, which killed him when others saw his messes. The sooner he unpacked, the sooner he could relax.

When Jason arrived, they talked, shared a few laughs, and unpacked a few boxes. They started to get bored, and Jason suggested going out into the snow. Nico felt a bit silly, but Jason insisted.

" _Pleaaasseeee_ ," Jason pleaded. When the childish nineteen year old showed his big, electric blue puppy eyes, Nico couldn’t say no.

" _Fine_ …" Nico said, carrying the word into a long sigh, "but when you get covered in snow with no change of clothes, don’t blame me." Now, Nico couldn’t hide his smile.

Jason smiled and opened the front door. In the few hours Jason had been over, the snow's hight raised rapidly. It was closer to four inches higher than it had been when Jason first arrived. Nico was worrying about being snowed in when he felt a cold thump hit the back of his head. Jason had started a snowball fight.

Nico turned to face Jason, a mischievous grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. Nico bent down and packed a ball of snow in his hand. When he looked up, Jason had the same grin on his face as Nico.

"Bring it on, death-boy!" Jason yelled across the yard, the snow sticking to his short blonde hair. His eyes were such a bright blue in the snow, Nico was distracted, and another snowball hit his chest. This one knocked the breath out of him.

"You’re on, Superman!" Nico yelled back. Jason held out his hand, palm raised. Multiple chunks of snow floated in the air and packed themselves. Jason flicked his fingers, and the snowballs rocketed towards Nico, knocking him back on his ass.

"Hey! Cheater! No using wind to pack snowballs!" Nico yelled. When Jason’s grin only grew bigger, Nico had an idea. "Fine. Play it _your_ way."

Nico zipped to his feet, spread his arms, and threw his head back laughing. The ground rumbled and the dead rose from the ground. Some were more skeletal and some had flesh. Each picked up some snow and started packing it in their decaying fingers.

Nico’s heart nearly skipped a beat when he noticed Jason was still smiling brightly at him. Even when Nico was accepted at camp, the demigods were still afraid when he summoned the dead. He didn’t blame them. He would be terrified too if he was in their place. But Jason wasn’t scared at all. He just kept smiling at Nico like nothing had happened.

 

The next two hours consisted of lots of snow and constant giggling. At one point, they’d come so close to each other, unintentionally, that Jason tackled Nico. They wrestled on the ground for a while, laughing hysterically and soaked with snow, until finally, Jason had Nico pinned. Nico had saw it coming. Jason was at least a head taller than Nico and much, _much_ more fit. Nico was somewhat scrawny and relied on the abilities of his birthright for strength.

Jason was sitting on Nico’s stomach, one leg on either side of him. One arm was being used to tickle Nico’s sides. The other arm was pinning both of Nico’s wrists above his head. Jason was laughing so hard Nico almost came loose from his grip. Almost. Nico was laughing too, but he didn’t really want Jason to get up. He could smell fresh air radiating off of jason. His eyes were bright with amusement. The scar on his lip twitched as he laughed.

They finally calmed down enough to breathe.

Nico was speechless. He’d stopped laughing and stopped resisting. Jason had stopped laughing too, and was just looking at Nico. He had stopped smiling, but Nico could see something else in Jason’s eyes. They stared silently at each other, Jason still pinning Nico to the cold snow. The dead had returned to the underworld and the snow was heavier now. The night was getting darker, probably Nico’s doing. The wind sped up around Jason, then around Nico. The temperature was rapidly dropping. Nico felt his heart beat in his chest.

Nico hadn’t realized he was leaning in until Jason started to too. Nico’s heart sped up and he was sure Jason could hear it. There faces were inches apart. Nico’s speeding heart beat was now pulsing through his entire body, and he was sure Jasonand the whole neighborhoodcould hear it too.

Jason stopped.

There was no more than a half-inch of space between their lips, and Jason had stopped. Nico could feel Jason's breath ghosting the youngests lips. Then, Jason backed away, hesitated, then climbed off of Nico. They couldn’t even look at each other. _Jason doesn't like guys_ , Nico though, _he dated Piper and liked Reyna. No, Reyna liked him, but he didn't feel the same._

 

Nico invited Jason inside to get a change of clothes. Jason hadn’t brought any, so he was stuck wearing one of Nico’s old, gray hoodies. It only fit Jason because it had been way too big for Nico. Jason had his own gym shorts under his soaked jeans, so Nico rung them out hung the jeans for the snow to drip off of.

After Jason’s clothes dried, he put them on and started to the door. Nico and Jason hadn’t said much since coming inside. They sat on opposite sides of Nico’s couch and went through more moving boxes quietly. They only spoke if Jason had no idea where to put something, so Nico would give a quick answer. The silence gave Nico some time to think about what happened, and he knew he needed to bring it up.

"Jason wait…" Nico said as Jason grabbed the doorknob. Jason stopped and looked down. Nico continued, "Can we talk…? About what happened?"

Jason stood silently for so long, Nico thought he would just leave anyways. Then he spoke up, still not meeting Nico's eyes.

"We’re friends, Nico. I don’t know if I _want_ to be anything more…"

Before Nico had a chance to respond, Jason twisted the knob, and the door wouldn’t budge.

_They were snowed in._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Jason are forced to talk about the past hour, and neither of them can leave.

" _Shit_ ," Jason said as he looked out of the window, "we’re snowed in…" Jason hesitated, waiting for Nico to realize what that meant.

"Which means we’re both stuck here tonight." Nico said.

"Or longer. It depends on when the snow will clear." Jason finished.

Nico had only a twin sized bed, considering he had little money and didn’t care. It was comfortable enough, and he hadn’t expected to have anyone staying the night. The couch was covered in piles of photos and boxes, and it needed cleaned, so they’d have to share the small bed.

Before Nico could mention the bed situation, the room went dark. Nico cursed under his breath. “Power’s out. I have some candles in one of these boxes, but they won’t help us much.” There was enough moonlight in the window that Nico could see Jason’s face and silhouettes of furniture. He’d lived there long enough to know which shape was what. Jason, on the other hand, looked terrified. “What?” Nico said, trying for a smile, “Is Superman afraid of a little darkness?”

As soon as Nico asked the question, he regretted it. Jason’s expression gave him all the answers he needed. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you really were… you just seemed so calm around me, I assumed…” Nico trailed off and looked guiltily to the ground. He was never really good at reading people. Jason probably hated him now. Nico couldn’t blame him.

" _Yeah_.. ever since me, Piper, and Percy almost drowned in the dark water I've had issues. The water wasn't the only thing dark, and I've had some issues since. Not to mention that one quest..."

Nico went into another one of his day dreams. He accidentally blocked out everything around him and started over thinking. He thought about how much Jason had been through and still managed to be happy, and to have people who care about him. He thought about how he was good to people and cared, even to people like Nico. He thought, “You’re so much stronger than me…”

He snapped out of it because he realized he spoke his last thought aloud, and he quickly tried to change the subject. Jason’s expression changed from shocked to confused to angry.

"Are you _kidding_ me? You think _I’m_ —"

Nico cut him off, “Yeah, I do. You’ve been through _so_ much, yet you still manage to keep it together for the people around you. You’re still kind to people like me. You lost your memory, nearly died over and over again, had your heart broken—”

Jason returned the favor, cutting Nico off. “ _No!_ _What I’ve been through is **nothing** compared to the shit you’ve dealt with. For the gods sake you went to Tartarus and came back sane, Nico!_ _So, I have girl problems and had some short term amnesia?_ It’s _nothing_ compared to what you’ve been through! I’m nice to people because they don’t deserve to go through what I’ve been through, much less what you’ve been through…” He trailed off when he realized how close him and Nico were.

They were no more than an inch or two apart. As Jason spoke, he’d started walking closer to Nico. One half-step closer and their bodies would be flush together. Nico could feel Jason’s breath on his neck, he was so close. It smelled minty, and made Nico wonder if it tasted that way too.

They were absolutely silent. Nico found himself staring at Jason’s lips, wanting to kiss the scar that Jason gained as a child for trying to eat a stapler. The room seemed to get darker, and a breeze came in through the window. No, not the window. This was definitely from Nico and Jason’s emotions and adrinaline.

Nico felt his heart beat speed up, as well as Jason’s. The only sound was their breath and the beating of their hearts. A streak of light from the window shined perfectly on Jason’s eyes. Nico didn’t have to look closely to know they were filled with confusion and yearning.

Nico took a deep, reassuring breath, and counted to three.

1…

2…

Jason stole Nico’s idea before he’d finished internally counting.

Jason grabbed Nico’s waist and pulled him to him, filling the small gap between them. Nico knew he was blushing when Jason kissed him. It wasn’t just a simple kiss, though. It was a long, powerful, hot kiss: filled with every emotion he’d been hiding from everyone. Nico kissed back, pressing even more emotion into the kiss than Jason. He felt a fluttering feeling in his heart and stomach, and put his arms around Jason’s neck. Jason moved one hand to Nico’s thigh to hold him up as jumped and wrapped his legs around him. Nico pulled off Jason’s shirt and his own.

They stopped making out long enough for Jason to carry Nico upstairs. He threw Nico on the bed, and started stepping back. For a second, Nico thought Jason was going to back out on him. That wasn’t the case at all.

Jason turned from the bed, walked to the door, and shut it.


	3. I'm so sorry

I'm _so_ sorry guys, but I'm not writing anymore on _archive of our own_... If you want to read my original works, though, you can check me out on **Wattpad** as **_AubreyParsons_**.. I have one _**COMPLETED**_ story on there and three more on their way.

I really, _really_ wanted to finish these stories, but I just sort of ran out of ideas for fanfictions.. Please forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment requests for other pjo/hoo AUs or short stories. Also find more on my Tumblr: crazygirl36623


End file.
